<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Silver for the First Time - Shadow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194786">Meeting Silver for the First Time - Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow and Tails, Brothers from the ARK AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Not Canon Compliant, fancanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea for how Shadow and Silver first met in my Brothers from the ARK AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mentioned Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Silver the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow and Tails, Brothers from the ARK AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Silver for the First Time - Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the beginning of the Winter Olympic Games, and the host had told them there would be new participants. Everyone was excited to meet them, but a few of them were not as welcoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of those people was Shadow. He had been there when the idea for this event was created, and the two newcomers from their world rubbed him the wrong way. Metal Sonic, and that snowy gray - almost white - hedgehog that he didn’t recognize at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Shadow!” Turning around, he saw Tails running up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some time had passed since the Black Doom incident. Since then, they’ve had time to grow close after so much time lost due to the ARK being attacked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, though only faintly. “Hello, Tails.” The fox grinned at him before looking over at the newcomers. Shadow followed his eyes, gaze narrowing at the strange hedgehog. “Do you know why <em> Metal Sonic </em> of all people is here? Isn’t he one of Eggman’s minions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From what I know, he was reprogrammed to have a neutral AI. Eggman doesn’t have control over him, but he also isn’t entirely on our side. The host said that him being that way would be for the best,” Tails explained, his eyes moving to look at the strange hedgehog. “But I don’t know who the other guy is. He seems to be good friends with Amy, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something clicked in Shadow’s mind, and he had to suppress the urge to run over to Amy and keep her away from him. As he was looking from afar, the unknown hedgehog’s eyes met his. The boy’s eyes widened and he immediately rushed over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! Are you… Shadow the Hedgehog?” Amber eyes stared into red with vivid curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light blush from their close proximity rose to Shadow’s face as he averted his eyes. “I am. What of it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy stepped back, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I just… didn’t expect you to be here.” He extended his hand. “My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shadow shook his hand. Tails stepped up, looking Silver up and down. Silver held his hand out to Tails, who briefly shook it before being called away by Sonic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noticing that they were alone, Shadow took a quick breath before looking Silver dead in the eyes. “How do you know Amy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy jumped, not expecting the dark tone of his words. “W-Well, I was trying to find my way around and she offered to help. She started talking about Sonic and how she’s here to impress him so that he’ll respect her.” He saw Shadow’s glare and flinched. “I swear I didn’t try anything with her! She helped me find my way and I thanked her, plain and simple!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked for any signs that Silver was lying, but found none. Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest. “I see. Sorry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No worries, Shadow. I actually had a question, if you don’t mind answering.” Shadow hummed in acknowledgement. “Are you and Amy, you know…” He trailed off, a light blush dusting his face. Shadow also turned red at the question’s implication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are <em> not </em> together, if that is what you’re insinuating.” With a huff, he added, “Amy and I are simply friends. No more, no less.” The words hurt him to say, oddly enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frown came to Silver’s face. “Oh… I see. Sorry for prying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shadow eyed him warily. <em> Just who is this boy? He acts a bit like Amy, but he also has traits similar to someone else… What is he hiding? Does it involve myself? Or Amy? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could ask any questions, the host of the games called for all of the participants to gather in the stadium for the pregame show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we better get going. It was nice meeting you, Shadow.” Silver left in a flash, carrying himself with telekinesis. Shadow watched him go, an inquisitive look on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His train of thought was broken when someone tapped his shoulder. Glancing behind him, he saw it was Tails. He looked concerned, but didn’t voice it as they walked together to the stadium.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write more stories for this AU if inspiration strikes me, but for now, hopefully this will suffice. I might release a timeline after I've developed it more so that all of the events make sense. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great day/night/afternoon! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>